the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee Role
*Timothy Role (husband) |marital = Married |birth = Before 2002Renee's son was born in 2002, so she must have been born before then. |species = Human |gender = Female |height = |eyes = |affiliation = |masters= |apprentices= }} Renee Role (b. pre-2002) is the wife of Timothy Role and the mother of Rocken Role. With Renee's help, her son gained extensive media attention with his 2015 single "Baby Song". During the Second NoHead War, Renee went into isolation on Timothy's protests, but she returned to her job when it was over. In 2063, she died in an accident along with Timothy, depressing their son. Biography Early life Renee Role was born sometime prior to 2002. Eventually, she married Timothy Role, and in 2002 they sired a son named Rocken. In time, Timothy identified Rocken’s talent and made him pursue it. He learned how to play the piano at age three, possibly setting a record unintentionally. Renee and Timothy were relatively rich. Role attended a relatively ordinary elementary school in Provo. Growing up, he also learned to play the drums, guitar, and trumpet from his father. Renee taught him to play the accordion. Renee and Timothy both attended their son's graduation ceremony in January 2019. In late 2015, Rocken Role discovered NYC Music, and he informed his parents that his friend had promised to help produce and film a song Role had made for fun. Renee and Timothy paid 130 dollars for the video to be produced. The single, “The Baby Song”, written entirely by Role, was released on YouTube and iTunes. The song’s video was uploaded to YouTube in 2014, and garnered mostly negative feedback. In response to the YouTube video of “Baby Song”, Role began to receive email death threats, which worried Renee. On her behest, the threats were investigated by the police led by Sheriff Bladepoint. Later life Not long after the “Mayo” video went viral, the Second NoHead War began, and upon its beginning Renee Role went into isolation with Timothy, as did most of the family. As the war raged on, they rarely traveled, according to Rocken. It is unknown quite how she reacted to Rocken's brief mind control by the NoHeads. After the war ended, however, Renee Role returned to her job. In 2063, Renee died in an accident along with Timothy. Despite this event depressing their son, the latter's assistant, Wesley Carrier, was able to comfort him enough for him to continue his musical career, which had been long and abundant indeed. Personality and traits Like her son, Renee Role was kind and compassionate, and had a humble attitude and a sense of fair play. According to Rocken, she taught the latter to be courteously polite to foreigners. indicating she was the same way. Renee was also compassionate and gave with no thought of reward. Relationships Family , Renee's son.]] Renee Role had an only child named Rocken Role and she loved her son very much. She helped initiate his music career even before allowing him to register with NYC Music, leading to his exceptional popularity. Renee's death in 2063 depressed him, to the extent that he almost gave up his career, believing he did not support her enough in adulthood. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:20th century births Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Females Category:American individuals Category:Role family Category:Heroines Category:Fobbles Category:2063 deaths Category:Accidental deaths Category:Married individuals Category:Mothers